


One of Those Afternoons

by Forevermore_Fiction



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bowers Gang - Freeform, Derry, F/M, Fanfiction, Forevermore, Henry Bowers - Freeform, IT - Freeform, IT 2017 - Freeform, Patrick Hockstetter - Freeform, Reader Insert, Stephen King - Freeform, Trans-Am, belch huggins - Freeform, belch huggins x reader, bowers gang fanfiction, bowers gang headcanon, derry maine, jake sim, maine, reg huggins, reggie huggins, reginald huggins - Freeform, victor criss - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forevermore_Fiction/pseuds/Forevermore_Fiction
Summary: Belch Huggins x ReaderRequests:Idk if your requests are still currently closed but, if they are open, it would be a dreammmm if you could write some Belch smut based off the dirty talking headcanons, specially the one where he fingers reader before the boys get back :0 (if you can’t, do not fret!)Word Count: 3,420Rating: NSFWWarnings: nothing really, just NSFW, Reg being in a mood





	1. Part 1

It was the time of year when the school days started feeling like they would never end. The weather was starting to get warmer, the buds on the trees starting to bloom into leaves, and the air tempting you to put away your jeans and sweaters for the next few months.

You had worn a dress today, the skirt stopping just above your knees. The school itself was still fairly cold, leaving goosebumps on your legs throughout the day. The only thing keeping you warm was your boyfriend's hand on your leg whenever he had the chance to put it there.

Belch Huggins wasn't known as the most gentle boy at school. As if his being best friends with Henry Bowers didn't do enough, he had a reputation for being Henry's muscle. Last year, he had gotten into a fight with some kid and had lifted him up right off the ground and had thrown him a good four feet away into the trunk of a tree like it was nothing. And just a few months ago, he had thrown a football so hard at a game that the kid on the opposing team who had dared to try and catch it was sent to the hospital with three broken fingers and a sprained shoulder. Not to mention all the baseball bats he had broken from hitting the ball too hard. No, Belch wasn't the gentlest guy around.

But with you, it was like he was a whole different person. He could lift you up with incredible delicacy, and his touch was the softer than anything you could have expected from someone like him. You longed for his hands on you, for his warmth. The first three periods were good, you always sat next to each other and he warmed you up with his hands. He could fit your upper inner thigh perfectly into the palm of his hand, and he used this to his advantage as often as he could. You didn't care how it looked, you didn't care what people thought about you. They wouldn't dare say anything, and even if they did, you would still love him unconditionally.

Your last three classes of the day you had to spend away from him, and it  _ killed _ you. You spent most of the time staring at the clock, or absentmindedly drawing hearts instead of writing notes. Twenty minutes from the end of class, you felt a tap on your shoulder and you looked behind you. The person sitting behind you nodded towards the door, and you quickly followed his gaze, you heart fluttering when you saw your boyfriend outside the door, waving at you.

You quickly got your books together and stuck them in your backpack, eyeing your elderly teacher as he slowly wrote on the board. You stood up slowly, moving silently to the door, opening it just as silently, and slipping out quickly, closing the door and grabbing his hand, pulling Reg down the hall towards your locker.

He pulled you back to him before you could reach your locker, and you ran into his chest with a gasp. He, of course, didn't even budge, and you put your hand on his chest as he wrapped his large arms around you. “I was hoping you'd pull me out of class,” you told him happily, nudging his nose with your own. “I was getting cold.”

“That's what’cha get f’r wearin’ short dresses,” he told you lightly. You felt his hands grab at your ass, pulling your dress up a little and forcing you up on your toes. You bit your lip gently and wrapped your arms over his shoulders.

“Did you get me outta class just so you could tell me I'm not dressed for the weather?” you teased before kissing him lightly.

“Nah…” he said, smirking a little and looking down at you, admiring the way your dress formed to your body perfectly. “Ya look fuckin’ hot in that dress.” He pressed his lips to yours suddenly, nipping at your bottom one gently. You gasped and felt him press you back against the lockers as his hands pulled your dress up a bit. “Had’a getcha outta class ta look at’cha…”

“Reggie,” you laughed lightly, looking around, nervous someone would see the two of you fooling around in the middle of the hallway. He grazed his teeth against your neck and you felt him press himself up against you. He was never this hands on in public. He would tease and he would leave little kisses on your ear if he was in this sort of mood, but it was rare for him get so frisky with you. You whined when he grabbed your breasts, squeezing them gently in his hands as you tried to carefully push him off. “ _ Reg _ , someone might see…”

“S’ok. I dun mind,” he told you, bringing his hands back down to the skirt of your dress and pulling it up enough that he could look at the lace panties underneath. He hummed, low in his throat, ignoring your attempts to make him let go of your skirt. “See, y’even wore pretty undies f’r me…”

“Yeah, for  _ you _ ,” you pressed, looking at him sternly. “In private. After school.”

“ _ After _ ?” he groaned.

“Reggie, there's only twenty minutes--”

“I can't wait that long,” he cut you off, pulling up your dress even more. “I wanna touch ya  _ now _ .”

You shivered at his impatience, and looked around again, before reaching down and rubbing at the front of his pants slightly. He grunted and glared at you a little. “ _ Oh _ . I see, you really can't wait,” you teased. “It's one of  _ those _ afternoons, huh?” He nodded eagerly. “Well what about your friends? They're gonna show up asking for a ride as soon as schools out.”

“I dun care,” he said, almost shortly. You giggled a bit. He growled and leaned down, biting your bottom lip again, gently and slowly before letting it go. “If ya get ta my car quick enough, I can finger ya before the boys get there.” You felt your blush travel down your neck and heat up your chest.

“Well then we better hurry up…” you whispered. He let go of you, smiling triumphantly, and you moved away from him and turned to your locker, quickly unlocking it and grabbing the books you needed, as well as your purse and your jacket. You quickly stuffed your books and purse into your backpack, putting your books from your last class away, then you shut your locker, locking it and turning back to your impatient boyfriend.

He took your hand and pulled you quickly through the school, towards the back exit. The two of you snuck out the back door quickly, then he half jogged towards the parking lot while you ran after him, his hand still in yours.

“Slow down, I'm not as fast as you!” you called, breathing heavily from running. He laughed, glancing back at you as he pulled you to the Trans-Am. As soon as you reached it, he fumbled to get his keys out of his pocket, unlocking the driver's side door. He pulled the door open and leaned down to pull his seat forward a little.

“Bag,” he said. You quickly handed him your backpack, and he tossed it into the passenger seat. “Get in.”

You bit your lip at the forcefulness of his tone, and you went past him, climbing carefully into his car. Before you could even get all the way in, you felt him lift you up by the waist and carry you the rest of the way in. You squealed, and he set you down and he climbed in after you carefully, climbing over you and grinding his crotch over yours as he kissed you hungrily. You gasped and gripped at his shoulders, moaning as he moved to start kissing at your neck.

“Reggie, the door,” you reminded him. He grunted and sat up, leaning over into the front seat and pulling the door shut. He crawled back over to you, pulling your dress up so that your stomach and your panties were exposed.

It was cramped in the back seat, Reg had to be half off of the seat just to give you enough room to lay down. “I dun even know how I'm gonna reach all’a ya…” he mumbled, pulling your legs apart and trying to settle between them. He mumbled something, looking around his car for a moment.

Suddenly, he lifted you up, turning himself and setting you on the center console. You held onto him as he moved you, laughing happily at how gently he maneuvered you. You sat up on the console, the space a bit too small, your hips squished between the two front seats. He sat in the center back seat, between your legs, and he leaned forward in excitement, pulling your dress up and over your head and tossing it next to him. His arms wrapped around you, and his face pressed against your cleavage, causing his hat to slide off. You giggled, grabbing it and tossing it with your dress before running your fingers through his hair, feeling him start running his fingers over your panties.

“Baby, I wantcha ta come over tonight,” he said, his voice muffled as he kissed at your breast. “Mama ain't gonna be home, so we got the house t’ourselves. I wantcha ta ride my face, then bounce on my cock…”

“ _ Reggie _ ,” you gasped, and he lifted you up a bit so that he could pull down your panties. You hadn't seen him this excited for a  _ long _ time, and you couldn't think of a time when he’d ever said such dirty things to you. He brought two of his fingers to your lips, and you opened your mouth enough to take them in, closing your lips around them and sucking a little. His face reddened, and you winked at him, starting to get his fingers wet with your tongue. He shifted a little as he watched you, his eyes wide as you moaned and pulled his fingers out of your mouth. You leaned back a little and opened your legs a little wider, kicking your flats off gently and putting your feet on his knees. He stared at you longingly and his mouth hung open for a moment. He leaned over and kissed you deeply, his free hand touching your cheek gently.

“Y’re so fuckin’ hot…” he said softly. You felt his spit-covered fingers rub at your clit, then his middle finger pushed into you, moving in and out slowly. You gently held his shoulders, pressing your forehead against his. You whined a little at the slow, teasing pace, the torture increased as he brushed his pointer finger against you slowly.

Each of his fingers was about the size of two of yours, so just the thought of him putting another finger into you made you whine in need. “Reg, come  _ on _ …” you pleaded. “We don't have a lot of time, remember?”

He hummed in agreement, and pushed his pointer finger in, making you suck in a breath. Your head fell back, and you started rocking your hips to try and get him to move his fingers faster. He obliged, happy to watch you become just as desperate for him as he was for you. He brought his other hand to your hips, pulling you a little closer, and you groaned in frustration, pushing yourself off of the console and into his lap. He kept moving his fingers in and out at a pace that you could never find the energy to keep up with with your own hand, and he watched you press yourself against him and arch your back to try and get his fingers deeper into you.

Reg always loved how you reacted to him. You weren't ashamed to show him  _ exactly _ what you wanted, and be all over him. He usually needed a little push to know and do exactly what you wanted, but today he had things in mind for you… today, seeing you in that little sundress, your cleavage exposed just enough, and your legs soft and shining in the Spring sunlight… he knew your whole body looked that way, bright and smooth and he knew you were warm and beautiful under that dress and… and you had just seemed so perfect, that from the moment he saw you in it, it made his need for you peak, and his desire to give you everything over took his every thought. He had to make you feel every beautiful, intense thing he could, he needed to tell you how he felt.

But he could never seem to figure out the right words. He had such intense feelings for you, but he couldn't understand what to say. Every time he saw you, his heart seized up and he couldn't stop himself from smiling. Every night he lay in bed, unable to think of a life without you in it, wanting every moment of the rest of his life to be with you. And right now, every movement you made on top of him, every time your fingers dug a little harder into his shoulders, every time your head fell back and you moaned out his name, every second of this was making him want you to be his forever. No one else could make him feel like this…

Your thigh trembled under his hand, and you whimpered, touching his forehead to yours again, pressing your lips together but not kissing him. He brought his focus back to you, as much as he could when he was throbbing painfully under his jeans. You were looking him right in the eye, and he didn't dare break that eye contact. He needed to focus on you, right now, he needed to show you how he felt…

He curled his fingers just a bit and your eyes fluttered a little, and you breathed out a moan. “ _ Fuck _ , yes…” you breathed. “Right there Reg, keep touching me there…” He licked his lips a little, and brought his thumb to your clit again, so that every rock of your hips had you grinding against his hand. Your mouth fell open and you let your head fall back as you groaned impatiently, needing your release so badly, feeling it so close. Your whole body felt hot, and your belly felt tense and fluttery, and it felt like your legs were going to close around Reg's hand. Every part of your vagina felt stimulated, and it was starting to overwhelm your brain, a feeling almost like you needed to use the bathroom starting to course through you. “I'm gonna cum…”

“Y’re gonna cum? Gonna get Daddy's pants all wet with y’r cum?” he asked, low and smooth in his throat. It sent an extra wave of pleasure through and you gasped, biting your lip. It had been a while since he had pulled that one out.

“Yes, Daddy…” you agreed breathlessly. He stopped pumping his fingers in and out of you, instead rubbing against your sweet spot constantly while you continued to grind to get friction on your clit. It was overwhelming now, and you let out a choked, needy moan. “ _ Fuck _ , yes, Daddy, don't stop… fuck, don't stop, Reg!”

“Go ‘head, baby girl…” he said, deep and practically  _ dripping _ with need. You felt the wave wash over you, every nerve in your chest and your belly and your thighs trembling to make up for the intense explosion of nerve overstimulation, hot and wet at your core. You cried out and you gripped his shoulder tightly. He pulled his finger out and let you grind against his jean-clad crotch to ride out your orgasm without getting too much of that overstimulation. He watched your face as your hips moved desperately against his, the ways you looked so blissed out and almost pained as you tried to hold onto the feeling he had given you.

Every slide of your hips against his made him feel like he couldn't breath, and he couldn't help it when he grabbed your ass and pressed you hard against him. You whimpered a little, leaning down and kissing him deeply. He sighed happily and kissed back, before moved back and kissing your jaw. “Love you…” he mumbled.

You felt yourself blush, and you smiled brightly. It wasn’t rare for him to say it out loud, but it was easier for him to express his love for you through action rather than word. They rarely went hand in hand. “I love you too, Reg,” you told him, kissing him again.

He held your ass and rolled you to lay back on the seat, leaning over you and kissing you hungrily. He hadn't cum yet, he hadn't even been touched. You quickly moved your hands to change that, starting to fumble with the buckle of his belt.

Before you could do anything a knock on the window made you jump, and you pulled Reg down to cover you. “Fuckin’ hell…” he grumbled, holding onto your nearly naked form. You looked over his shoulder, seeing Vic leaning against the window behind Reg, smirking.

“You're extra ten minutes is up, Belch, put your dick back in your pants and let's get a move on,” Henry said from next to him. Reg grabbed your dress off the floor, his face a little red. You started pulling your dress on carefully, struggling a bit as he kept his body over you to cover you.

“You asked for an extra ten minutes?” you gasped, putting your hand on his cheek. He nodded sheepishly, sitting up a bit. You pecked his lips quickly, touching your noses together. “You're so sweet… I’ll make it up to you when we get back to your house.” He grinned and nodded in excitement, kissing you deeply.

“ _ Jesus Christ  _ just drop us off at home so you can get laid already,” Vic groaned from behind him. You giggled, and Reg sat up to let you finish getting dressed. You sat up, turning so that you could pull your dress down.

You heard a wolf-whistle next to you, and you looked up, seeing Patrick peeping at you through the window, his hands cupped around his eyes so that he could focus on you. “No chance you're gonna share that piece'a ass with us, huh, Belchy?” he guessed hopefully.

“Y/N gets shot-gun,” Reg growled, loud enough for them to hear. He lifted you up, moving you into the front seat with your backpack, then moved back and reached to open the driver's side door to get out. Henry was glaring at him, so he looked down slightly. “I ain't lettin’ her sit next to that creep…”

“Whatever…” he mumbled. “You got a little somethin’ on your jeans…”

Reg looked down at the mess you'd made on him, and he smirked a little. “I know…” he agreed happily. Henry chuckled a little, shoving past him and going to the passenger side. He pushed Patrick in, and Reg waited for Vic to get in before getting into his seat.

As soon as they were all in, Reg started up the car, revving the engine up a bit. You knew he did it as a cheap way to impress you. You bit your lip and looked over at him with a smirk, and you saw him smirking a little bit himself as he pulled out of his parking spot and out onto the main road.

As soon as he was on the road, he placed his hand on your knee, risking little glances at you. “Extra ten minutes weren't enough, huh?” Patrick grinned.

“Yeah, Belch, you look like you might jump her bones right now,” Vic teased.

“Better not. Keep your eyes on the fuckin’ road, Belch, you're gonna get us all fuckin’ killed just to get a look at her tits,” Henry said shortly. “You'll see 'em when you get home.”

“He's gonna see a lot more than that when he gets home,” you said sweetly, reaching around Reg's arm and squeezing his knee gently.

“You lucky bastard…” Patrick scoffed.

“So fuckin’ lucky…” Reg mumbled to himself, rubbing your leg carefully. You looked over at him, seeing his wide eyes on the road again, his face flushed and his breathing quick. It was going to be a long night, that was for sure. But at least he was going to be there to keep you plenty warm.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belch Huggins x Reader
> 
> Requests:
> 
> You had better write a part two to One Of Those Afternoons!! It was so good <3
> 
> Re: One of Those Afternoons (Belch x reader) You are absolutely right. It does need/deserve a sequel. This is the best Belch x reader fic I have ever read. My skin is clear, my crops are flourishing, my grades are raised, my third eye has opened, I have achieved self actualization and I learned to love myself. This is the best shit I’ve ever read. And I say that in the best fucking way. I am in love with your writing.
> 
> Do you plan on making a part 2 to One of those Afternoons?
> 
> Sis, I been checking your page a dozen times a day for that One of Those Afternoons sequel to drop! My body is prepared, please give it what it craves!!!! P.S. love your work, boo😘
> 
> You have no idea how excited I am for one of those afternoons part 2 💕
> 
> Word Count: 4,400  
Rating: NSFW  
Warnings: just NSFW stuff, as expected ;), botched attempt at writing a Maine accent (it’s really hard to capture, and I’m from Maine!), Reggie being a sweet, sweet boy

“Reg…”

Before he had even dropped off his friends, Belch had put his hand so far up your thigh that it was under the skirt of your dress, and his fingers were sliding under your panties. You were still wet from playing in his car before the other boys had gotten in, and he groaned quietly when he felt it. He got some of your wetness on his middle finger and rubbed at your clit. You bit your lip and glanced over at him. He was smirking lightly, and you closed your eyes slightly, your head leaning back against the seat.

“Hey guys, we're still back here,” Vic spoke up. You heard Patrick and Henry shushed him, and to your surprise, Reg just chuckled and pressed against you harder. You whimpered softly in your throat and squeezed his knee, and the edge of the seat.

You had been surprised that Reg had been so open about how horny he was at school, but this was completely new. He never did anything too extreme in front of the guys. Maybe a hug from behind with a soft whisper in your ear telling you he wanted to go somewhere more private. But he was touching you, they could see him, he knew they could.

You squeezed your eyes shut and put one hand over your mouth, squeezing his knee as hard as you could.

“Reg…” you whimpered. It wasn't fair, why did he get to make you fall apart. It also wasn't fair to Reg, because he hadn't gotten to come yet… it was so obvious that he needed to, as soon as he got you home you were going to get his pants off and make him feel  _ so  _ much better…

You let out a sigh of relief when he pulled his hand back, stopping at Vic's house. “See you tomorrow, you two. Keep your eyes on the road, buddy,” Henry teased as all the boys got out.

“Don't forget to use rubbahs…” Vic added. He smacked his hat as he mocked his friend's heavy Maine accent, and Reg blushed but smirked.

“And maybe take some pictures,” Patrick spoke up. Henry told him to shut the fuck up, and Reg squeezed your knee slightly.

“I ain’t gonna be takin’ no pictu’es f’nobody but me,” he insisted. You blushed and quietly told him to shush, and Henry whistled.

“Good luck tonight, girlie, he's gonna fuck your brains out,” he warned you as he and his friends started walking towards Vic's house.

Reg laughed slightly and waved quickly before driving off. You stared at him, taking heavy breaths as he started massaging your thigh. “He’s rightcha know?” he told you calmly. You bit your lip as his fingers dipped down towards your panties again. “I got plans f’ya tonight, li’l girl.” Your eyes fell closed as he grabbed at the waistband of your panties and slid his hand down into them, your mouth falling open and a soft moan falling past your lips.

“Please, Reggie, let’s wait to get to your house…” you pleaded, touching his hand. Of course, he listened to you, moving his hand back to your knee, but he squeezed at the soft skin and he couldn’t keep himself from glancing over at you every so often.

When he finally pulled into his driveway, he put the car in park, switched off the ignition, and got out of the car faster than you’d ever seen him. You laughed lightly and watched him come around to your side of the car, opening your door and taking your hand to help you out of your seat. He pulled you against him and kissed you gently, but you could feel how desperate he was to get you inside and make things a little more rough…

He took your hand and pulled you inside through the side door, kissing you again and already trying to get you out of your dress. “Reggie-- Reg, wait!” you laughed as he practically lifted you up with his grip on your waist. He moved back and looked at you eagerly, licking his lips. “I need to use your bathroom quickly… go upstairs and wait for me? I’ll only be a minute…”

He sighed impatiently. “Yeah, yeah, I can wait a li’l longah,” he grumbled. But he smiled and kissed your cheek. You giggled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before he let go of you so that you could hurry down the hall to the downstairs bathroom.

He had to keep himself from chasing after you as he watched your ass and thighs bounce as you moved. He groaned and ran upstairs, pulling the door to his room open and going inside. He swore lightly, quickly picking a few pairs of dirty underwear and shirts off the ground and throwing them in his overflowing hamper. He hesitated and opened his closet door, picking up his hamper and shoving it inside, kicking the clothes that had been piling around it in after them and forcing the door closed. He looked around, making sure his room looked a little cleaner. No matter how neat it looked to him, he was sure you’d see a disorganized space, but he honestly couldn’t keep his mind on that.

He went over to his dresser and picked up his nearly empty bottle of cologne. He had lost the cap to the bottle a long time ago, so he quickly sprayed some towards himself, then thought, spraying it towards the dirty clothes-filled closet. He set it back on his dresser and took his hat off, tossing it on his bed and pulling off his shirt.

He wasn’t sure why he was so eager to impress you right now. It wasn’t like this was your first time together, not after almost a year and a half of being with you. But he still wanted to impress you as if it was your first time. To him,  _ everytime _ should be as special as your first time was for you. You deserved nothing less than the very best, and he was set on providing it to you.

He sat down on his bed, and kicked off his sneakers quickly, then ran his hands across his jeans, looking down at his crotch. He swore that never in his whole  _ life _ had he been this hard. It was driving him insane, and he had honestly sat down because it was starting to hurt. He hissed as he brought his hand down to brush the bulge that was pretty prominently sticking up from the denim fabric, and looked up towards the door. Where the hell were you? He still needed to eat you out-- and there was  _ no _ way he was letting you talk him out of skipping that, it was one of his favorite parts --but he didn’t know how long he could go before he creamed his pants.

He stood up again, grunting in discomfort and grabbed his hat, placing it back on his head before he walked back out of his bedroom, compulsively shutting the door and rushing down the stairs to get you.

**\---**

You had really needed to use the bathroom, honestly. But then you had decided to quickly clean yourself up. You had grabbed a washcloth and put water on it, cleaning up the mess you had made on your thighs and ass, and tried to make sure that everything would be nice for Reg. That’s all you wanted, really, was to make sure he didn’t think you were gross. Not that he ever would. Reg thought the world of you, and everyone knew it.

He had showed up to your house one morning while you were still in your ratty old jammies and with no makeup and with your hair messy and tangled, and you had almost started crying when you saw that it was him outside the door. That is until his face reddened and he had grabbed your waist and kissed you, telling you that he wanted to wake up next to you every morning if you were going to look like that.

Reg was so incredibly sweet that sometimes you didn’t know how you had gotten so lucky. He deserved the world, in your opinion, more than the world, he deserved heaven. And you were willing to give it to him in any way you could.

You thought briefly that making him wait upstairs with a hard on probably wasn’t getting him any closer to heaven, so you dried yourself off with a dry cloth gently and kept your panties in your hand, opening the door to the bathroom and hurrying towards the stairs, stopping short when you saw him come down and almost run into you.

“Didn’t I tell you to wait upstairs?” you teased, playing with your panties in your hand. His wide eyes moved down to look at them, and a shiver ran down his whole body at the white, creamy mess over the crotch of the fabric.

“Y’tryin’a kill me, woman?” he smirked. You opened your mouth to answer, then you gasped sharply as you were grabbed around the waist and thrown over his shoulder. He carried you up the stairs towards his bedroom, you laughed and held on tightly, feeling him shift to hold you with one arm as he opened his bedroom door and brought you inside.

“Reggie, put me down!” you laughed. You felt a sharp smack on your ass as he kicked the door shut behind him, then he brought you down so that he was holding you in front of him, putting you so that your legs were straddling him as he held you. You leaned forward to kiss him, starting to grind against him slightly. The top of your head bumped the brim of his hat up as your lips moved against his, and you moved back for a second to push it off of his head so that you could keep kissing him, running your hands through his hair. He grabbed your hips to keep you from rubbing yourself against his crotch and he moved himself back, letting out a little grunt of disapproval. “Where do you want me first, daddy?”

“On m’face,” he told you, putting his face against your neck to kiss at it and hide his blush. “Maybe backwa’ds so y’can gimme somethin’ back.”

“Alright, then put me down and get on the bed,” you ordered. He licked just under your ear slightly before gently setting you down on your feet. He picked up his hat off of the ground and tossed it on top of the dresser, walking over to the bed and sitting down. “Um… Reg?”

“Ayuh?”

“Jeans?” you smirked. He looked down at his pants and grunted, standing up again.

“Fuck me, y’know I wouldn’a got this problem if y’da moved y’self a li’l fastah,” he joked, fumbling to unbuckle his belt. You giggled and walked over to him, pushing his hands out of the way and carefully pulling his belt out of the loops in his jeans and unbuckling it. He sucked in a breath as you gently unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down over his boner. “Fuckin’ A, girl, let me get it.” You could tell he was really starting to get impatient now, so you let go and put your hands behind your back, twisting yourself back and forth innocently. “Get that fuckin’ dress off, babe.”

You giggled again and quickly pulled your dress over your head tossing it on the ground and unclipping your bra as well, dropping that next to your dress. He grunted again and dropped his jeans to his ankles. His cock immediately sprung up out of his boxers, and a dark blush stained your cheeks. He stepped out of his jeans and kicking them aside, carefully pulling his boxers down too before climbing up onto the bed.

As soon as he was laying against his pillow, you moved so that you could climb, backwards. You gasped and laughed as he grabbed your hips and pulled you up so that you were kneeling over his chest. You felt his huge hands spread your ass so that he could see what was in front of him, and you heard him swear lightly under his breath before you felt his teeth nip at the skin of one of your soft cheeks. You moaned softly.

“ _ Reggie _ ,” you said, looking back at him. “I’ve never seen you like this before…”

“Yeah, well…” he chuckled, rubbing his fingers gently along your lips, making your eyes fall closed. “Y’ain’t usually tease me the way you was with that little dress’a ya’s.” His hand smacked down against your ass suddenly and you jolted, pouting at him. “Don’tchu worry, baby, y’ain’t gonna have nothin’a pout about in a second.”

Without hesitation, he pulled you back even further so that you were seated right on his face. Immediately you felt his tongue push into you, before licking a slow line down to your clit. You whined and ground yourself down on him a little, leaning forward so that you wouldn’t suffocate him with your ass and so that you could put your hands on his chest and legs as leverage. You closed your eyes again, continuing to ride his face as he started practically making out with the delicate, wet skin.

It took you a moment to get your bearings, but you flipped your hair over your shoulder and leaned forward, grabbing his cock with one hand and very gently running your hand up and down it a few times. Reg paused momentarily and you felt him breathing heavily against you, his hands squeezing slightly at your thighs and his hips tensing. You felt his cock jump in your hand slightly, and he moaned quietly when you tongued at the slit at the tip of his solid erection, licking up the precum that was dribbling from it.

He went back down on you again, his mouth moving more slowly and carefully, as he tried to keep his brain on track with what he was doing and not what  _ you _ were doing. You put the head of him in your mouth and started sucking very gently, keeping your tongue running around the sensitive skin. You could feel Reg grunting and humming against your skin, and it made  _ you _ slow down your movements to, opting to start sliding as much of his cock into your mouth as you could fit.

He had to pause against you again, a choked moan falling past his lips as he hit the back of your throat, and he felt you take a breath before pushing his dick down your throat. He hit your gag reflex and you choked and sputtered a little, your eyes watering and your lips stretched as much as they comfortably could. He was used to your teeth unavoidable bumping against his skin lightly, so you weren't too concerned when you had to move let your lips come untucked from around your teeth.

“ _ Fuck… _ ” you heard him mutter before letting out a little whine as your mouth started moving back up his cock. He adjusted himself so that his feet were planted on the bed and his hips could buck into you a little and you choked again, taking him as far as you possibly could and jacking him off at the base, which you couldn't fit down your throat no matter how hard you tried. And you  _ had _ tried, many times.

You hummed, the vibration causing Reg to groan loudly, and you felt his thighs tremble. You smirked-- more internally than on your face, as your lips were a little preoccupied-- and you dropped your ass back down on his face. You heard his muffled grunt of surprise, then his hands moved down to your ass and spread it apart, burying his face in and lapping at you like you were the last meal he would ever eat.

He nibbled at your skin very gently and felt the groan that you let out all the way up his spine. It was incredible how good you made him feel. Every single part of you was beautiful, from your stunning face, to your lovely smile, to your sparkling eyes, to your perfect breasts and ass, to your gentle, soft skin. All the way to this divine flower between your legs. Reg worshipped you, even when he wasn’t near you, he thought about every part of you and it made him feel like the luckiest boy in the world. What were his chances of getting to even look at a goddess like you, let alone call you his, and claim you, and love you? He loved the way you talked about the things that you loved, he loved the way you laughed, and the way your face would get all red when you were upset, and the way that you looked at him. God, every time you looked at him, he swore he had died and gone to heaven, that you were a literal angel, blessing him with your presence.

You weren’t much of an angel right now, sure…. you were  _ better _ than one. He would take you over an angel anyday when you swallowed his cock the way you did… and the way you  _ tasted _ on his lips… he didn’t care what people said--

_ For example, Henry, who always told him what a boner killer it was to eat out a girl out when they tasted like fuckin’ fish and battery acid _

\--for all he cared, you tasted like heaven. He couldn’t get enough of you, whatever it was that you tasted like… he supposed it was you. You tasted like you. And, again, you were perfect…

That jolt of electricity ran up his spine again as you swallowed him down again and his head fell back. “ _ Holy _ shit…” he grunted, running his hand up your back. “Can you….  _ Fuck _ , get a rubbah outta the side draw’ ‘n fuckin’ ride me, babe…” You hissed out a laugh through your nose and pulled him slowly out of your mouth, sucking slightly as you heard him grunt out a soft, “Oh, fuck  _ me _ …”

You pulled your mouth off of him with a  _ pop _ and kept on rubbing his dick with your hand, even as you climbed off of him and reached over to his nightstand to pull out a condom. You ripped the package open with your teeth before carefully sliding it onto him. His eyes threatened to fall closed and he stared at you, hardly able to hold himself back from grabbing you and dropping you down onto his cock.

You climbed over him again, this time so that you were facing him. Your legs straddled either side of his hairy belly, which you could feel moving up and down as he breathed heavily underneath you. You leaned over him and he gave you a lazy, tired smile. You brought your finger to his face and wiped some of the wetness from around his mouth. He raised an eyebrow and watched you bring your finger to your mouth, sucking your own juices up. His mouth fell open slightly then he bit his lip.

“You gotta little somethin’ on your face,” you teased, leaning forward and kissing him gently. He hummed and ran his hands up and down your waist, sighing happily when you started licking and kissing what was left on his face. Then you sat up and moved back, grabbing his cock in your hand again and touching it to your pussy.

“Put it in real slow, babe…” he pleaded. You smirked, then your eyes fluttered closed as you sat yourself slowly back onto him. His mouth fell open wide open and he closed his eyes tightly. “ _ Oh _ my  _ God _ …”

“Fuck, Reg…” you breathed, wincing slightly at the width of him. He was completely blissed out, grabbing your hips and squeezing the soft skin.

“I… I ain't gonna last long,” he told you. “Ya fuckin’ tight enough as it is, I ain't gonna last five minutes with ya movin’...”

“Five minutes is all we need,” you whispered, leaning over and kissing him. The movement slid him out of you slightly and he grunted, his hips pushing you back onto him on their own accord. You whined and grabbed at his hair slightly, kissing him again before sitting up and starting to bounce up and down on him quickly. His grip on your hips got even tighter, and you didn't even have to move anymore because he was lifting you up and dropping you back onto him as quickly as he needed. Every drop down had your head falling back a little more, until you had to lean back with your hands on on thighs.

“R-Reggie,” you whined, a cry escaping your lips as he dropped you down again. “Oh  _ fuck _ , Reg…”

He grunted again and sat up, moving at an almost flawless speed so that you were laying on your back and he was railing you even harder and faster than you could when he was on top. You gasped as he pushed in even deeper, and you watched his eyes squeeze shut again as he held your legs apart for him.

His thighs and belly were slapping against your legs loudly and rapidly, and you felt him start shaking and his movements start getting more erratic. You reached down between the two of you and started rubbing at your clit, letting a soft moan fall past your lips at the sensation.

“Fuck, Reggie, you're gonna make me cum again…” you told him, looking up at his bright red face. He opened his eyes and took a shaky breath, starting to groan loudly with every thrust into you.

He was so powerful. Even when he was on the verge of losing control, he still held your lower half up for him, and he still slammed his cock into you with incredible stamina. Usually he lasted a lot longer than this, sometimes up to ten minutes if he handled things just right. But the teasing and the playing in his car had gotten him almost hard enough to cum in his jeans, and finally getting to fuck you was bringing him to his breaking point uncontrollably quickly.

“Fuckin’--  _ Jesus _ \--” he hissed. Trying to keep his eyes on you. “Fuck, baby, quick lookin’ at me like that…”

He blinked innocently and bit your lip, then quickly let it go as you whined. He groaned, shaky and deep in his throat and stuck his thumb in his mouth before reaching down and pushing your hand out of the way to take over rubbing you to orgasm.

Again, he always did it so much better than you, his hand moving in the perfect spot at the perfect speed, and he didn't have to stop because his wrist started getting tired. Your brow furrowed and you moaned, high in your throat, grabbing his arms and letting him take full control. You could feel your second orgasm creeping up and your moans started becoming little squeaks in your throat, his name falling past your lips with a soft, cracking voice, and your legs starting to tremble and bend inward around his waist.

“Reggie, oh my  _ God _ ,” you cried out suddenly, before letting out a dry little sob in your throat. Your legs squeezed together around his waist and you felt your walls start pulsing around his fat cock.

He let out a choked groan and pounded into you a few more times, swearing tensely under his breath. You whined with every thrust, and he finally held himself still deep inside you, groaning harshly.

You bit your lip and felt him grind his hips against yours for a moment before pulling out slowly. He looked breathless and exhausted, and he carefully pulled the full condom off, tossing it into his trashcan before falling onto his back and taking heavy breaths.

“Come on up here…” you heard him mumble. You chuckled and sat up slowly, stretching your arms above your eye and yawning softly.

He brought the back of his hand to your waist brushing it against your soft skin as he stared at you. When you finally lay down next to him he wrapped his arm around you and kissed your forehead.

“Feel better?” you asked softly, cuddling against his shoulder.

“Much,” he grumbled with a small smile. He yawned and ran his hand over your hair, glancing out the window at the sky of the late afternoon. “Helluvan afternoon, huh? Where'd it go?”

“The front of your jeans… And in that condom,” you grinned. He laughed lightly.

“Oh right,” he said. You turned over onto your stomach and touched the nape of his neck, gently pressing your lips to his. He sighed happily and kissed you back, running his fingers up and down the small of your back.

“I love you,” you told him, touching his nose to yours. “I swear I'm gonna marry you someday…”

“I think I'm gonna marry ya someday, too,” agreed. “Somebody's gonna have ta ask somebody, though, 'n that somebody's prob’ly gonna be me. Maybe sometime ‘round grad’ation, 'r somethin’ like that…” You felt yourself blush and you kissed him again. “Love ya too, babe.”

He gave you one last kiss before resting his chin on the top of your head, closing his eyes and sighing happily. You smiled to yourself brightly, holding onto him lovingly and fucking loving him so much. You closed your eyes and felt yourself drifting into a light sleep.

Marrying Reg had been, up until this point, nothing but a lovely daydream. You had no idea that it had been a daydream for him too, from the moment he first laid eyes on you. You had no idea that he had already picked out a diamond ring, that he kept it in the back of his sock drawer, waiting for the end of senior year. You never thought in a million years that sex wouldn't be the biggest connection between you and someone else. Sex was amazing with Reg, but the love that you felt for each other was greater.

And there was nothing but love for each other as the two of you drifted off to sleep in his bed, your future from this afternoon on all but set in stone.


End file.
